Semiconductor devices comprising a carrier substrate and a semiconductor chip applied thereto often additionally comprise a potting material which encloses the semiconductor chip. Known potting materials include silicone or epoxide. However, silicone is disadvantageously gas permeable such that gas arising in the environment surrounding the semiconductor device may pass through the potting material to the carrier substrate and may for example reach the conductor tracks applied thereto. This may lead disadvantageously to corrosion of the conductor tracks.
The potting material epoxide, on the other hand, exhibits good gas-tightness such that penetration of the epoxide potting material by harmful gases may be prevented. However, epoxide is disadvantageously not light-stable. In particular, a potting material of epoxide may experience yellowing and/or a cracking due to irradiation of the potting material with UV light.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor device which avoids the above-stated disadvantages, resulting advantageously in an ageing-resistant semiconductor device in particular comprising a potting material which is distinguished by improved gas-tightness and at the same time by improved light-stability. It could also be helpful to provide a method of producing a semiconductor device improved in this way.